La caza de campistas: Tercera Cohorte
by Roxeel
Summary: Estos one-shots pertencen al reto de "Actividad de Cohorte: Bolas de Muerte" del foro "Campamento Greco-Romano" Donde mi personaje ira eliminando a los campistas de la tercera cohorte que quedan
1. Bola de Zombie

**Disclaimer:** el personaje de Roxeel es exclusivamente mio

Mientras que el de white-spirit-of-darkness, es exclusivamente de white-spirit-of-darkness

 **Advertencia:** muerte de un personaje

Este one-shot pertenece al reto de " **Actividad de Cohorte: Bolas de Muerte" del foro "Campamento Greco-Romano"**

* * *

 **Bola de Zombie**

* * *

Me encontraba contra uno de los muros que servían de escondite de los demás campistas de la tercera cohorte. Ahora solo necesitaba matar a mi objetivo y podría seguir con los demás para ganar puntos para mi cohorte , para ser mas exactos, la Quinta Cohorte.

Invoque tres zombie, sonreí al recordar mi plan. De mi mochila, en donde tenia todas mis cosas para este combate y los que le seguían, saque una bomba a control, cortesía de los hijos de Hefesto, junto a a dos frascos de dudosa procedencia. Uno era de color morado y el otro verde, dentro de poco sabrán para que servirán.

\- Muy bien chicos!- los zombie me miraron - todos pongan una de sus manos... o lo que queda de ellas- les dije al ver como sus manos se le caían pedazos o le faltaban partes

Los zombis hicieron lo que les dije. Una vez me asegure que la tenían bien sujeta, solté la bomba que, gracias a Zeus, no se les soltó y estalló

-Ok chicos, no la suelten!- les advertir mientras las sombras envolvían sus pies y los mios, pero ellos eran obedientes, porque asintieron sujetando mejor la bomba- Ahora, abran sus bocas... no tanto- las mandíbulas de dos de ellos se desencajó dejándolas demasiado abiertas.

Tome el frasco de color verde, procurando no respirar muy cerca de esa cosa. Comencé a verter el contenido en las bocas de mis amigos no-muertos

\- Esto es veneno, que una vez que estalle la bomba, la persona que aspire y entre en contacto con el estallido, morirá enseguida, pero como ustedes ya están muertos, no les afecta en nada... silo que van a salir en pedazos después de que estalle la bomba- les explique a los zombis... pero estoy casi seguro de que no entendieron ni media palabra de lo que les dije-... ya pueden cerrar las bocas...- los que tenían la mandíbula desencajada, con la mano que tenían desocupada, golpearon la parte inferior de su barbilla volviendo a encajar la parte inferior de sus caras con la superior.

Esta vez me gire a tomar el frasco de color morado que estaba al lado del muro. Me gire a mirar a los zombis, estos se estaban dando empujones con sus manos libres. Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ceja.

-Chicos, podrían dejar de jugar y prestarme atención!- con mi exclamación, los tres dejaron de darse empujones para mirarme- Gracias... ahora tomen con ambas manos la bomba- estos lo hicieron. Me acerque tomando la bomba por la parte de abajo - no la suelten- les advertí antes de verter el contenido del frasco sobre el zombie a mi derecha, luego al de al frente y por ultimo al de mi izquierda. Estos se hicieron pequeños, lo suficiente para que abrazaran la bomba y la cubrieran.

Sin soltar la bomba, me fui acercando por la sombras a mi objetivo, un campista de la tercera cohorte, white-spirit-of-darkness. Con un movimiento rápido, lance la bomba que daría directo a su cuerpo. Con un rápido viaje por las sombras, llegue al punto inicial en donde estaba antes, tome el control de la bomba y apreté el temido botón rojo.

A lo lejos se escucho una explosión y el grito de dolor de alguien. Estoy seguro de que ya esta muerto, puedo sentir su alma viajando al inframundo.

Uno menos, faltan 2...


	2. Explosivo Mortal

**Disclaimer:** el personaje de Roxeel es exclusivamente mio

El personaje de white-spirit-of-darkness, es exclusivamente de white-spirit-of-darkness

El personaje de MetalDetectorLvsq, es exclusicamente de ella, MetalDetectorLvsq

Los personajes de Percy Jackson son del Tío Rick por desgracia u_u

 **Advertencia:** muerte de un personaje

Este one-shot pertenece al reto de **"Actividad de Cohorte: Bolas de Muerte" del foro "Campamento Greco-Romano"**

* * *

 **Explosivo Mortal**

* * *

Después de matar a white-spirit-of-darkness, ahora tenía en la mira a MetalDetectorLvsq, estaba buscando a mas campistas de mi cohorte. Esta vez tenía la idea de hacer explosivos de esqueletos y fuego griego, junto a cierto liquido viscoso que tenían dentro los explosivos que solo ayudarían a tener una muerte segura.

Me había puesto ropa negra, jeans, polera, zapatillas, hasta mi armadura era de ese color, junto a mi espada. Esto me serviría como camuflaje entre las sombras para poder poner los explosivos cerca de la campista de la tercera cohorte. Solo espero que funcione para poder seguir con la caza de campistas.

Tome los explosivos que tenía en un compartimiento de mi mochila especializado para no tener inconvenientes por si esta llegara a caerse y bueno... explotara y terminara en un desastre masivo. Cortesía de Leo.

Corrí a un árbol que estaba cerca para poder esconderme y refugiarme del otro campista, no sería bueno que me vieran y terminara el juego.

Invoque a dos esqueletos de la segunda guerra mundial. Hicieron saludo militar que respondí.

\- Bien soldados! Necesito que hagan esta misión- les dije con la mejor voz de superior en el rango militar que encontré en mi interior, y tal parece que funciono, se pusieron rectos esperando su misión- Tomen esto- le entre a cada uno dos explosivos- tienen que ponerlos cerca de ella - apunte a la campista de la tercera cohorte que estaba en guardia- lo mas cerca posible sin que los vean- les advertí, ellos llevaron sus esqueléticas manos a su cráneo, en donde antes había una frente.

Me acerque a una buena sombra junto a los esqueletos. Entre con ellos para hacer el viaje de sombras. Llegamos cerca del árbol en donde estaba la campista, pero no nos vio, nos daba la espalda.

Los soldados esqueletos se acercaron por el suelo, dejando a los pies de ella los explosivos. Cuando volvieron les di otra misión.

-Irán bajo tierra, tomaran sus pies y lanzaré los demás explosivos- puse mi mano en mi frente como saludo, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Les indique que fueran, mientras que yo volvía en viaje de sombra devuelta al árbol en donde estaba cuando invoque a los soldados de la segunda guerra mundial.

Una vez seguro en mi árbol, las manos huesudas de los esqueletos salían de la tierra a los pies de MetalDetectorLusq. Saque los demás explosivos que tenía en mi mochila. Estaba preparado para lanzar.

Al ver como los pies de ella fueron apresados por los esqueletos, corrí a mitad de campo, lo suficientemente cerca para que los explosivos llegaran a mi objetivo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser afectado por la explosión.

Con todas mis fuerzas lanze uno a uno los explosivos, en total 3 mas lo que estaban alrededor de ella. Una vez lanzados, corrí a refugiarme al árbol, era mejor prevenir que lamentar como dicen.

Desde mi posición pude ver claramente como los explosivos estallaban en fuego griego con pedazos afilados de huesos junto al liquido viscoso que era una conductor de fuego, haciendo que el fuego griego carbonizará a MetalDetectorLvsq. También pude escuchar los gritos de ayuda y dolor de ella, pero ya era tarde...

Había muerto...

Van dos, faltan uno


	3. Hierro Estigio

**Disclaimer:** el personaje de Roxeel es exclusivamente mio

El personaje de white-spirit-of-darkness, es exclusivamente de white-spirit-of-darkness

El personaje de MetalDetectorLusq, es exclusivamente de ella, MetalDetectorLvsq

El personaje de Kitsune girl Yuki es exclusivamente de su creador, Kitsune girl Yuki

Los personajes de Percy Jackson son del Tío Rick

 **Advertencia:** muerte de un personaje

Este one-shot pertenece al reto de **"Actividad de Cohorte: Bolas de Muerte" del foro "Campamento Greco-Romano"**

* * *

 **Hierro Estigio**

* * *

Solo faltaban dos! Ya había matado a white-spirit-of-darkness y MetalDetectorLvsq, ahora mi siguiente víctima es Kitsune girl Yuki.

Esta vez utilizare bombas personificadas de humo, esta soltara humo venenoso y navajas de hierro estigio que la mataran enseguida con la primera aspirada del humo y las hojas de las navajas cuando la toquen.

Estas las cree con la ayuda de los hijos de Hefesto, que solo ya hubiera muerto al tratar de hacerlas. Gracias que Nico no estaba en la cabaña, sino me hubiera echado a patadas por hacerla en la cabaña 13.

Saque las bombas, estas estaban forradas con una ligera capa de hierro estigio y las manos de esqueletos, de esa forma el hierro estigio no entraría en contacto con mi piel. Obviamente tome las bombas con cuidado, no quería que se me cayeran y terminara yo muerto en vez de mi objetivo.

Mire a Kitsune girl Yuki, esperando el momento adecuado para correr al muro que estaba a unos 7 metros de distancia del lugar en donde me encuentro. La campista se giro dándome la espalda, momento que aproveche para correr al muro. Estaba por llegar y pude ver como ella se estaba girando para retomar su posición, donde ella miraba justo en donde yo estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance al lado muro, comencé a rodar hasta que mi espalda choco con el muro, siempre protegiendo las bombas. Espero que no me halla visto, sino estaré en problemas.

Tal parece que ese no fue el caso, espere un tiempo rezando para no ser visto por ella. Lentamente acerque mi cabeza al borde del muro, ella estaba un poco mas lejos del lugar en donde yo estaba, unos 5 metros aproximadamente. Me escondí enseguida para no ser visto y el plan se fuera de paseo.

Mire las bombas, estas aun no habían explotado, eso era bueno, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si explotaban en medio de mi infiltración detrás del muro. Aun no podía respirar de tranquilidad, aun falta la eliminación de mi víctima.

Espere a que se volviera a voltear antes de lanzar la primera bomba. La lance, luego, sin esperar mucho de echo, lance la segunda bomba. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, corrí a una sombra para hacer un viaje de sombras lejos del estallido.

Reaparecí en un árbol a unos 15 metros de distancia, en donde vi claramente como Kitsune girl Yuki se retorcía en el suelo por el veneno aspirado junto con las navajas de hierro estigio. Sonreí cuando ella dejo de retorcerse y gemir de dolor. Había muerto...

Van tres, faltan… 0

La caza de campistas de la tercera cohorte termino...

Ya no quedaba nadie

Aun que salí con un par de heridas de guerra, específicamente al rodar por el suelo que otra cosa. Pero ya todo había terminado...

* * *

 **Y es así como termino todo \\(0w0)/**

 **No se si esta bien o mal, pero lo hice(?**


End file.
